Don't Give Up
by xxMECxx
Summary: A run to the store brings unexpected events and horrors for Matt. Follow Matt as he fights the urge to give up while in captivity. This story contains: Kidnapping/Abduction, trafficking, suggested non-con, self harm, possibly BDSM themes. Set during Digimon 02 with weekly updates
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to another new story on my profile :) This one is set during Digimon 02, so Matt would be around 15 when this happened ... hope you guys enjoy and let me know what you think in a review :)**

* * *

"Matt, make yourself useful and go get ramen from the store." Matt's father shouted at him from his place in front of the TV. He sighed and stood up from his computer in his room, grabbing some loose change from the bowl in the kitchen before pulling his shoes on and leaving the apartment.

He looked down at his feet as he walked, kicking stones before arriving at the corner store 15 minutes later and walking to the ramen aisle before picking up 12 packets. He walked to the counter and paid the required amount before leaving the store with a plastic bag, sighing as the streetlights barely lit his path home.

He stopped when he heard crying from the alleyway between two shops, his steps faltering when he saw the darkness between the buildings. "H-Hello? Does anyone need help?" He called out and hesitantly walked into the alley. "I'm not going to hurt you." He promised as he got closer to the crying, looking behind a dumpster.

His eyes squinted when all he saw was a record player, the crying coming from the small box and echoing from the walls when he moved a newspaper. An uneasy feeling filled him when he heard heavy footsteps behind him, making him stand up quickly to face a man with combat boots and black clothing blocking the entry to the alley.

The pair stared at each other before Matt took off running the opposite way of the man, paralysed with fear when he saw a chain linked fence blocking his escape path. He had no time to react as he was pushed against the fence, a needle being plunged into the vein of his neck and cool liquid ran through his veins.

The man took a step back and Matt collapsed to the floor, his body not reacting to his commands and only a small whine leaving his mouth when he tried to scream. He tried to fight against the obvious drug in his body as he was lifted into the man's arms bridal style, getting carried out of the alleyway and towards a red car sitting alone on the street.

The man clicked a button on his car keys to unlock the car and opened the trunk, gently placing Matt on the rough carpet and turning him onto his stomach to lock his hands together with zip ties tightly. He turned Matt onto his back and smiled down at him as he brushed his cheek and lips gently, taking a step back to close the trunk of the car with a soft click and walking towards the drivers side.

Matt felt his breath quicken as the car started and began to move. He darted his eyes around the trunk but saw nothing that could help him, struggling to make his body react to his commands and whining in frustration when nothing happened.

He listened to the car's engine hum before more traffic filled his ears, the sound of a police car siren blaring passed them. The car came to a halt three hours later.

Matt had started to feel his body react two hours into the ride and he weakly kicked against the solid metal of the trunk, preparing himself to run when the trunk was opened. He tensed his body when the trunk clicked open and flinched against bright lights of a garage as they assaulted his eyes.

He looked up at the man and glared at him with a clenched jaw. The man had taken off the black jacket to reveal a form fitting red shirt, showing off the obvious six pack he worked towards while the muscles on his arms strained against the material. Matt knew he had no chance against the man any day, even less with his weakened state from the drug and the inability to use his hands.

A door opened from the corner of the room and another man walked in, he was short and thin from what Matt could see and he could fight the man if he needed to. "Who's this?" The new man asked as he approached the car and looked into the trunk. "Wow, he's a looker."

"He went to the crying, left what he bought to go into a dark alley to help a child crying." Matt's abductor stated and the new man looked impressed, a smile crossing his face. "If he works well with kids he could be the new sitter, God knows we need one to give poor Angela a break from the monsters."

"No." Matt mumbled, his voice slurred from the drug.

"I'm afraid you have no choice, 41216. You're here to work for us, do what we need you to do without disobedience or you will be punished. Now, let's get you cleaned up and into bed." The new man ordered and clapped his hands, motioning for the abductor to pick him up.

Matt felt weightless as he was picked up and carried through the garage into a kitchen. He struggled weakly in the hold and looked around as he was carried through corridors and up a flight of stairs before being put onto the floor in the middle of the room.

He rolled onto his back and pushed himself away from the two men in front of him. "Get him cleaned up and into his room D'Jock. I'll send Mal in to help you." The man spared a glance at Matt before leaving the room.

"There's three ways for this kid, you let me do this easily and without a fight. You struggle against what will happen and injure yourself, or we'll give you some more of the drug and you won't be able to do anything." D'Jock stated and looked at Matt for an answer, sighing when he didn't receive one. "We'll try with you like this then."

With lightening speed hands were at the waistband of Matt's jeans and he kicked outwards as they were pulled downwards to reveal his black boxers. "Get off!" Matt mumbled as he struggles as much as he could.

The boxers soon left his hips, leaving him exposed to the room and to the man who's just walked through the doors. "Wow, Sir said he was a looker but I didn't think he was like this."

D'Jock hummed his response as he looked at Matt with his jeans and boxers around his ankles. "Hold him down Mal, he thinks he can get away from this." D'Jock ordered and soon Matt felt the pressure on his shoulders and Mal above him.

His jeans and boxers were removed before D'Jock stood and got a scissors out of the bathroom cupboard, slowly cutting the front of Matt's shirt to expose his chest. "You're thin, no wonder you were easy to carry." D'Jock commented before cutting the shirt sleeves and removing the material from Matt's body so he was completely bare and still bound.

"He's hairless already." Mal commented before standing up, pulling Matt upwards and onto his feet. "Let's get him to his room, I want to go to bed." D'jock nodded and left the room, Mal pushing Matt behind him.

Matt fought as he was pushed down two flights of stairs into the basement, then down another that lead to a brick corridor with iron doors on either side. He struggled harder as D'Jock unlocked a door, sliding it open to reveal a pile of hay in one corner while a bucket was in the other. He dug his heels into the concrete floor but flew forward and fell when Mal pushed him into the cell forcefully.

He looked over his shoulder to see the door closing, plunging him into complete darkness. He whimpered at the lack of light and slowly moved towards the pile of hay. He pushed his back against the wall and lent his head against the rough brick, closing his eyes to stop the angry tears wanting to break from their own cell.

His breath hitched as he tried to stop the sobs leaving his mouth as the situation he was in finally sunk into his mind. He cried silently before exhaustion filled his mind and he slowly entered sleep, hoping that he was in a nightmare and he'd wake up soon.

* * *

 **Sooooo, what ya think? Is this something that you want me to continue? Let me know in a review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Matt jolted awake when the noise of iron scraping against brick close to him and shouts filled the air. His breath quickened as the noise got closer to him before deafening silence filled the air.

He stared at the door, frozen with fear as he realised he was bare and had no control over his bound hands. He pulled against the zip tie but it was no use, the tie didn't loosen from his wrists no matter how hard he pulled or how much he moved his wrists. He groaned with frustration and looked up fearfully as the door to his room was slid open.

He looked up and recognised D'Jock, as well as Mal who was standing behind him with a grin. "Just as pretty as I remember. Wonder how hard he'll fight today." Mal taunted and Matt grit his teeth together. "Oh, little boy is angry. How cute."

D'Jock rolled his eyes and walked to Matt, grabbing his hair and roughly pulling him to a cross on the floor and held him there. "When we come for you, you stand by here waiting for us." He growled into Matt's ear before pulling him out of the cell and down the long corridor and up to the basement.

Matt scanned the area and saw three women in the corner slaving over laundry that had to be hand washed. A well dressed woman walked to the small group with a smile, her black hair tightly pulled into a bun on top of her head. "Welcome to our Manor! Now, let's measure your waist to get the right size of uniform for you." She ordered chirpily and Matt blushed as he realised he had nothing on in front of a woman.

His body went rigid as the measuring tape was wrapped around his waist lightly. "He's a 34 number 369." One of the women washing the clothes stood up and ran to a corner of the room to pick up a pair of trousers with an elastic waist and elastic around the ankles. She handed the trousers to Mal and bowed her head before getting back to her work, not a sound passing her lips.

"Now for other measurements! This is my favourite thing." The woman announced giddily before measuring Matt's hands, feet and everything in between. Matt tried to step back when she grabbed his man to get a measurement, shocked when a hand connected with his face. "You do not move away when we're working with you!" The woman scolded with fire in her eyes and roughly grabbed him again, digging her nails into him as she took the measurement. She held the trousers in front of him eventually and Matt stepped into them, happy to be covered from prying eyes.

"We're going to put him with the ballroom slaves, see how he does with physical work." D'Jock informed the woman before pushing Matt towards a flight of stairs and down a marble corridor with extravagant decorations littering the walls and corridor walls. Matt gaped as they entered a huge room with high ceilings, luxurious furniture and golden hand painted murals on the ceiling.

He was pushed to a group of men dressed like him before falling to his knees when D'Jock kicked the back of his knees. Mal grabbed his hair to keep him in place while D'Jock cut the zip ties around his wrists. Matt brought his arms in front of him, groaning at the pain in his shoulders as they moved.

A cold, iron collar was secured around his neck and a split chain with cuffs on either end was attached to the front of the collar, his wrists being encompassed by the thin metal and digging into his skin immediately. "Grab a sponge, work or you won't eat." Mal warned before him and D'Jock left the ballroom.

Matt watched the men work silently with free hands, prompting him to see how much he could move his hands. Matt estimated the chain length at 30cm, limiting his movement and forcing him to lose a fight. A man with a wrinkled face caught his attention and motioned towards a bucket with soapy water, before looking at the floor. Matt got the message and picked up the cloth in the water, slowly scrubbing the floor and seeing the approval in the older man's face as he nodded and got back to his own work.

Matt grunted whenever he tried to move his hands to far forward, the iron collar rubbing against his neck where Matt felt the skin begin to burn. After three hours the floor was finally clean and the working men stood up and moved to line against a wall, the same man motioning for Matt to stand next to him and smiled down at Matt when he complied.

"W-Wha-" Matt started to speak before the man slapped a hand over his mouth, shaking his head and looking to the entrance door worriedly. He put a finger to his mouth and Matt took it as a be quiet.

The men stood at the wall for 10 minutes before five lavishly clothed men walked into the ballroom, looking at the working men before noticing Matt. "Oh Edward, I heard that your D'Jock brought you a new boy but I didn't know he'd be so beautiful." A short, plump man gushed when he noticed Matt.

A tall, slender man lead the group over to the working men and Matt felt the older man's nerves as he stood rigidly. The lavish man gripped Matt's chin, turning his head to the side. "Stand in the centre of the room." He ordered but Matt stood still, causing the man to sigh. "You're new here, but when me or my family tell you to do something I expect you to do it quickly. Now, stand in the centre of the room!" He ordered and Matt was quick to obey him, he was strong willed but he knew that he couldn't fight in his position.

"You can go get your leftovers men, well done in completing your task for once." The working men bowed and filed out of the ballroom silently. The group of five walked to Matt and circled him. "You are beautiful, D'Jock always picks well." The taller man complemented. "Rules: you will follow every order quickly and to a high standard, you will not speak while you work, you will eat and drink when we let you, you will not fight back. Disobeying these will result in a trip to the punishment room, I don't think you want to go there. Although, that would be fun for me and especially D'Jock, we haven't had anyone in there for a while." Matt looked at his feet and felt anger fill him, he was being treated like a dog.

The doors opened and D'Jock walked into the ballroom, tipping his head to show respect to the five men. "Sir." He greeted and 'Sir' smiled back at him. "What would you like him to do now, Sir?" He asked and Matt looked at 'Sir' through his eyelashes.

"Take him upstairs, we should welcome him with open legs." Sir ordered with a devilish smile. "Let's go and have dessert gentlemen, oru cooks make a wonderful tiramisu." The five men left and Matt looked at his feet.

D'Jock grabbed the chains around his wrists and pulled him out of the ballroom and up a flight of stairs, dragging him down corridors of soft carpets and lavish decorations littered the walls. He kept his eyes downwards when they passed working women polishing ornaments on pedestals, feeling their eyes on him before he was pulled into a room to the left.

The floor moved from soft carpet to hard brick and Matt felt his instincts screaming at him to run. He looked up and wished he hadn't, the wall in front of him was filled with adult toys and whips. D'Jock pushed him into the room and closed the heavy door before pushing Matt towards a four post bed. "N-No, p-please." Matt whimpered but was ignored as he was pushed onto the bed, his ankles quickly secured with metal cuffs to the bottom bed posts.

He was frozen in shock when D'Jock slapped him, allowing himself to be pushed onto the mattress and his hands bound to the bedposts. He fought against the bindings blindly when the position finally sunk into his head, pleading for D'Jock to unbind him. D'Jock walked to the toy wall and picked up a leather strap with a red ball in the centre before walking to Matt, gripping his jaw to keep the small boy's mouth open. Matt tried to get the hand off his jaw but failed, screaming when the ball was forced into his mouth and the strap tightly knotted behind his head.

D'Jock stood back and admired the view as Matt struggled against the cuffs, shaking his head as he tried to get the gag out of his mouth. D'Jock patted his thigh before leaving the room, turning the light off in the room and closing the door behind him, changing the vacant sign to in use before walking towards the kitchen to grab his own dinner.

* * *

 **I have gone WAY off my notes … the only thing that was in my notes was the ballroom cleaning :s In the notes Matt wasn't supposed to finish the work and then get taken to the punishment room … but now we have this**

 **If you enjoyed let me know, it really helps :) See you guys next week for another update .0/**

 **ALSO, do you want to see how the others are reacting to Matt being abducted or just stay in Matt's perspective?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, WAAAAAAAAY off my chapter plans but words are in my brain and my hands put it into the computer without me knowing until I've finished writing XD**

 **I keep updating early because I'm just excited to write and post XD**

* * *

Matt clamped his eyes closed to try and block the situation he was in, trying to control his breathing to a steady pace where he wouldn't suffocate. He breathed heavily through his nose and scanned the room as his eyes adjusted to the darkness.

He let his mind wonder to his father and his friends, wondering if they knew he was gone yet. He closed his eyes and saw Gabumon, a glimmer of hope filling his heart when he remembered that his digivice could be tracked. He then remembered that his father had told him to go get food at 11PM and he hadn't bothered to pick the device up from his computer desk. He felt anger at the thought of his father, the man had walked in from work and ordered Matt to go and get food for him instead of getting it on his way home. He knew deep in his heart that it wasn't his father's fault, or his own that he'd been abducted but he wanted to blame somebody and blaming his father was easier than blaming himself.

Matt's attention turned to the door when the lock was turned, the handle being pushed down slowly and the door thrown open. He flinched from the hallway light and waited for his eyes to adjust. He saw the lavish man, Sir, walk into the room and stop at the bottom of the bed.

"Perfect." He whispered to himself and walked to the side of the bed, running his hand along Matt's body as he walked. He stopped by Matt's head and looked into his eyes, feeling himself get excited at the fear laced determination in the boys eyes. "We'll beat that out of you, you'll be begging for someone to dominate you." Matt felt a shiver at the words but refused to believe them, getting his stubbornness from his father. "I know I said it earlier, but welcome to my manor! You will only address me as Sir, you are not a person anymore. You are a number, you will obey every order we give you without complaint or fight." Matt glared at the man and felt hatred fill him.

The man laughed at the look he received and looked at the door when it opened again, his friend walking into the room with a grin. "He looks even prettier tied to the bed, your D'Jock did an amazing job with your new pet." He enthused as he licked his lips.

"Yes he did, he always amazes me with pets." Sir agreed as he walked towards the toy filled wall, picking up different toys that would definitely drive his new pet mad. He turned to the bed when he heard a growl, laughing gleefully when he saw his friend had pulled his pets trousers to the ankles so he was completely exposed and pulling against the restraints.

Sir stood by his friend and watched as his pet used his strength to fight the restraints, breathing heavily and exhausted after five minutes. "You've made it worse for yourself pet." Sir promised as he moved to tightly attach clamps to Matt's nipples while his friend worked on sliding a cock ring onto the boy.

Matt groaned as the clamps bit into the sensitive skin while the ring tightened at the base. The two men stood away from the bed and each hit a switch on a remote in their hand, grinning as Matt recoiled at the intense vibrations the clamp and ring sent through Matt's body.

Matt clamped his eyes shut and felt dirty as his body reacted to the vibrations, whimpering as pleasure filled his body and mind. His hips bucked forward in reaction to the vibrations increasing and a muffled groan filled the room.

His eyes flew open when strings of something landed on his stomach and chest, his eyes catching the two men panting heavily as they came down from their high. "W-Wow. He's enchanting." Sir mumbled as he watched Matt's eyes close when obvious pleasure hit him. He and his friend dressed before walking out of the room, carelessly leaving Matt in his own torture.

It was an hour before D'Jock walked into the room and pulled the clamps and ring off Matt, unlocking the cuffs from his hands before sitting him up and securing his arms behind his back with the chain on the collar. He released Matt's ankles and moved Matt to the end of the bed, gasping in pain when Matt kneed him in the crotch before darting out of the room.

Matt desperately ran down corridors, passing others dressed like him before running into a human tank. He looked up at the man and saw Mal, scooting backwards before hitting the wall and being pulled up to his feet by Mal.

He dug his heels and fought as Mal dragged him to the ground floor and into a room containing Sir and his friends. "He tried to escape Sir." Mal explained shortly and a gleeful smile graced Sir's face.

"Take him to the punishment room, chain him to the floor and I'll be there soon." Sir dismissed and Mal dragged Matt down to the basement and further.

Mal pushed Matt to his knees and clipped a short chain to Matt's collar, moving to a corner of the room to wait for Sir and D'Jock. The iron door creaked open to reveal Sir and a limping D'Jock, causing Matt to smirk behind the gag.

"You've been a very bad boy, pet." Sir announced as he sauntered towards Matt lazily, running a hand through Matt's hair and grabbing a fistful when Matt tried to move his head away. "Disobedience will not be tolerated in this manner." He growled. "Open the isolation pit."

D'Jock hurried to follow orders and pulled a trapped wooden door upwards, revealing a iron grid covering a 6ft drop into a tight fitted dark pit. D'Jock grabbed a fistful of Matt's hair and unlocked the chain, dragging him to the pit and making him look into the dark abyss.

Matt shook his head no as best he could, twisting his body and screaming behind the gag as he was lifted up and lowered into the pit. He looked up as the grid was slid into place, seeing the smirk on Sir's face. "Enjoy your isolation, no contact for two days." He explained before the wooden door was put down and locked, enveloping Matt into darkness.

* * *

 **A little shorter than the last two, but here we have it. If you want to see anything let me know and I'll try to fit it in for you :)**

 **See ya next week :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome back :D**

 **To clear the air, I know that Matt seems to enjoy cooking and I know that his father isn't a bad man. In Matt's situation he's trying to find someone to blame and the stress he's under is causing him to blame his father because it's way easier to blame someone else than it is to blame yourself. Sorry if that wasn't made clear :s :)**

* * *

Matt whimpered behind the gag as the walls seemed to close around him, giving him less oxygen as he panicked. He put the back of his head against the wall behind him and scratched his head, trying to dislodge the lock of the gag he knew was there but was unsuccessful in getting the gag unlocked.

He growled and clamped his eyes shut to fight the panic riding in his chest. Why did go towards a child's crying in a dark alley? Stupid! He berated himself.

Matt pulled against the restraint around his wrists and groaned when the metal cuffs broke into his skin. He screamed into the gag and kicked the walls as paid no attention as the skin broke and blood began to steadily drip from the cuts.

He finally stopped struggling and lowered himself as best he could to the floor of the pit. He leant his head against the brick wall and closed his eyes, a sob catching in his throat as he finally acknowledged where he was. He sobbed harshly behind the gag as tears cascaded down his cheeks in uncontrollable waves.

His cries filled his mind as they echoed around him, lulling him into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Matt felt himself drift in and out of consciousness as his stomach tightened painfully and his throat felt raw. He looked upwards slowly when the board covering the metal grid was moved, flinching as light pooled into the pit from a bare bulb over the pit. The grid was moved and Matt stood up, a sound escaping his throat as D'Jock grabbed the chair behind his back and dragged him out of the pit and threw him onto the floor.

He stayed on his stomach and waited for someone to speak, but when nothing came after two minutes he rolled on his side and recoiled at the angry glare he received from Sir. "I assume you've learnt that running is pointless. We will get you again and you _will_ be punished." He shouted and Matt nodded quickly. "Good."

Sir left the room and D'Jock stared at Matt as he shrunk under his gaze. D'Jock knelt by Matt and he stiffened before the gag strap loosened and the buckle was unlocked, finally allowing Matt to close his mouth fully. He painfully moved his jaw when the gag was taken out of his mouth fully, whimpering with fear as D'Jock dragged him to his feet. He followed as D'Jock stopped by his room, falling to his knees when he was pushed in and the door was slammed closed tightly.

Matt crawled to the pile of hay in the corner of the room and settled his back against the wall. He propped himself against the wall and watched the iron door, waiting for it to open again and reveal his captors.

His eyes drifted closed as he waited and found himself between reality and sleep, exhausted from his two days of panic but not trusting where he was enough to sleep fully.

He sat upright when the door was opened after a few hours, his breath stopping he saw a glass of clear liquid in Mal's hand. He licked his lips and swallowed.

"You want this water boy?" He asked and Matt nodded, he wanted the drink to sooth his aching throat. "Get here." Mal ordered and Matt moved to stand up. "No, on your knees and get here." Matt stared at Mal for a few seconds, debating whether or not to disobey the man. He decided that the best thing would be to follow the order, moving onto his knees and slowly making his way to stop in front of the man. A hand combed through his hair in praise before the glass was placed on his lips.

Matt could have cried as the ice cold water covered his tongue, aching the razor blades in his throat before resting in his empty stomach. He kept his eyes closed his eyes as he drank the water greedily.

Mal pulled the glass away when it was empty, looking down at Matt kneeling. "I see why Sir has changed your role here. You're to hot to take care of the kids." A blush coloured Matt's cheeks at the compliment, no matter how much he hated it. "On your feet."

Matt quickly followed the order and winced as the broken and torn skin of his feet stretched and reopened as he walked. They got to the basement and Matt was pushed onto a wooden chair where a chain was secured to his collar before he was left alone again. A girl, no older than 13, walked into the basement and stopped in front of him. She smiled sadly before picking his foot up gently running a wet cloth over the cracked skin, removing the dirt from his feet as well as dried blood.

He sat silent as she began to run the cloth up his legs to remove the dirt, and to his humiliation, urine. Matt opened his mouth to speak, stopping before a word could pass his lips when he saw the terrified expression on the girl's face. Once she was finished she stood up, ran a hand through his hair and gave him a sad smile before leaving the basement.


End file.
